


Owari-magica: A new magi appears (Blythe)

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [109]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Roleplay Log, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Blythe meets Percy!
Series: Owari Magica [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: A new magi appears (Blythe)

**Author's Note:**

> My first mission that I get EXP on holy shit... this is new
> 
> Words | points  
> Bunny: 1399 words | 1350 points
> 
> EXP to Blythe: 3

Percy had spent the day packing. It wasn't that it was hard to put his whole life in boxes, it wasn't even that he "secretly didn't want to move". Honestly, he'd just been having trouble getting his head in the game. So he kissed Sierra's forehead as he headed out, promising to be back later but that he needed some time. And then, like all people did, he found himself in a diner, Eb curled up on the table by his hand with his tail lazily flicking, watching Percy shovel nachos into his mouth.

Blythe had only met the incubators a few days before, she had made her contract with Eb but met Flow the next day. Flow was curled up around her neck guiding the new magi around town well she chatted endlessly about the game she was playing. Which was legend of Zelda: Skyward sword. Blythe didn't care if others looked at her weird, partly she didn't even notice to focused on the game. She looked up from her switch to try and see where she was. A dinner. "Are you hung-" She stopped when she spotted Eb curled up. "Eb!" She squealed and walked into the dinner with Flow still around her neck. "Eb!" She beamed at the incubator before looking at who he was with. "Who are you?" She clutched her switch a bit. Eb had said that there were other magi in town but she didn't think she would see one this soon. Had Flow lead her here to talk to another magi?

  
  


Percy glanced between the girl and her magi, flashing a smile. "Good evening, ah, missed him?" He offers, gesturing at the incubator and the open seat behind him. "Percy Richards. You?"

  
  


Blythe sat down and started playing again. She didn't like meeting new people so if she could do something to keep her calm then she would do that. "Blythe Aurora." She smiled not looking up from her game. "Yeah I made my contract with Eb so I was excited to see him." She explained.

  
  


Percy poked the incubator at his plate. "Yeah, me too. He's my favorite. But... I am a huge fan of Flow's too." He offered her a smile. "So... been a magi long?"

  
  


Blythe nodded along. "A few days. Made my wish the night my parents broke my first switch." She explained. "But Becca got me a new one. No idea if that was cause of my wish or not though." She rambled. "What about you?" She stuck her tongue out a bit as she started to 'fly' in the game.

  
  


"I wished I wasn't sick anymore so I could eat anything I wanted. And well..." he glanced around before taking the plastic jelly packet and taking a bite. "It works. On witches and stuff too, not just food. Which is nice, because now I don't have to deal with family breathing down my neck. Who's Becca?"

  
  


"Thats really cool! I wished to be able to play video games no matter what!" Blythe gushed. "My big sister! She's great. And I get not wanting family around. I only need Becca for that."

  
  


Percy nodded. "So your big sis is really cool? And- damn, more importantly, that's sick as hell. What's your favorite games? I play a bunch."

  
  


"My big sis is the best!" Blythe finally looked up at hearing Percy played video games. "Oh! My fav series is legend of Zelda. The first game that was I owned was breath of the wild. I play smash a lot, trying to teach Eb and Flow how to play to. Pokemon is fun. Before I had sword but I'm playing red right now on my switch. Doom is fun the new one can get to be a little much. I just started playing the persona games and I wish they had them on the switch before hand. Splatoon I just finished the original single player campaign last night and started octexpansion this morning, but I took a break to play skyward sword. Never had a wii-u but that doesn't matter now. I have perfected mario odyssey before my wish. I have played all the FNAF games so far and they're okay, not my fav thing but fun. Becca and I play Stardew valley together and hyrule warriors all the time, she got a used version for us to play." She rambled on, not really noticing that she was just dumping all this information on Percy.

  
  


Percy took it all in, nodding along. He hadn't played all the games, and especially not since the start of the year, but it was really cool to see someone so... excited. He slid the nachos to the side and wiped off his hands. "Splatoon and Dragon Quest are my favorites, and Mario Kart, Smash Bros? Always a good stress relief. There's this awesome ancient arcade, I actually kinda met my, uh, girlfriend there. Beat her in Mortal Kombat."

  
  


"Dragon Quest? I'll add it to my play later list." Blythe looked down at her switch and went into her store. She started typing in the game and it popped up. She added it to one of her lists and smiled. "Becca and I go there all the time. Its great." She smiled but stayed focused on her switch. "Mortal Kombat is great! I would love to meet someone at an arcade and start a relationship but most people get freaked out by how much I can talk.." She paused and scrunched her brows together putting things together. "And I'm doing it again." She sighed and started to tap the d-pad buttons to stim.

  
  


"It's okay, I like listening." Percy pulled Eb to his chest. "It's nice to talk, things have been crazy lately, and... I guess it's nice to talk to someone who doesn't expect anything from me." He laughed. "Between, uh, my girlfriends and my boyfriend, and the group, everyone has their eyes on me all the time. I just became the leader here, so it feels like... if I mess up, and I will, everyone will judge me and see me differently."

  
  


Blythe smiled. "Poly." She muttered to herself. It was nice to hear that there were others like her. "Leader? What do you mean? Eb and Flow said magi here work together and I should talk to um... something with a B or Salami?" She wasn't great with names.

  
  


"B, Belladonna. One of the girlfriends. Donny or Bebe, if you're going for a nickname. And Salem, she runs the shop, aka the Sanctuary." He lists the girls off. "Belladonna is an older magi, and Salem's sister was one. She was the previous leader but we... just lost her last month. So, I've been around for a long time and try to be the mediator, so here I am. But, yeah, it's... we have a leader and we have a group structure to try and keep everyone safe and give everyone a sense of community and friends. No sense in being alone, right?" He offers. "And it's safer to work together, because grief seeds and the store, especially all the work Salem does, benefit us best when we can work together to help her out. Make sense?"

  
  


Blythe nodded. "So a poisons plant and witch trails I can remember that." She muttered. That was easier to associate people to things. "Yeah I guess it makes sense. I'm not really great with people. Its why I like video games." She went back to playing skyward sword. "How many magi are there?"

  
  


Percy hummed. "Well, that's a good way to remember them. I'll tell you their name and a bit about them, so it's easier for you to remember?" He offers. "Ophelia, short with bear buns and a star gem. Big fluffy coat. Eva, she's got these pigtails and a sword, she's cool. Then Sierra, the other girlfriend, she's got bubbles and a sniper rifle. Chara, blonde with a hammer, Chance, clover theme, redhead, really nice. Then there's this girl- I saw her once but we didn't talk, she's got a rabbit theme or something? I don't know her name. Pink hair down to her ankles." He counted them on his fingers. "Oh! And Aeron, they're my height and use they/them or he/him if there's a blue bracelet." He nodded. "Hourglass theme for Aeron. If there's anyone else, I haven't met them yet." He snagged his hot chocolate to take a sip, running his tongue over his lips to catch the whipped cream. "Do you want anything to eat? I'll buy."

  
  


Blythe nodded along. So many names. Chance made her think of luck. Sierra like the truck. Those were the only things she could connect with names at the moment. When she heard food she perked up. "Oh do they have onion rings and hot sauce?" She looked up and around. If they didn't have hot sauce she had her own so it wasn't a big deal but she liked trying other sauces.

  
  


Percy flagged down the waitress, a really pretty lady with blue hair, and asked for the food. She nodded to them and said she'd get it out in a minute, but tapped his nose as she reminded him not to let the pet on the table. He pulled Eb into his lap. "Cool. It's okay not to get everyone's names immediately, we have a lot of people. Just remember to trust us, okay? We've got your back."

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Yeah okay. What are witches like? Are they really like big monsters kinda like video game bosses?"

  
  


"Yeah! Just like that!" He nodded. "And some are really hard, so it's important to remember that they're not taking out hp, they're taking your actual health down. You can die fighting them, so it's safer to wait for others to join you and to not be too reckless, okay?"

  
  


Blythe suck her tongue out a bit. "I know not to go into something without the proper party and items." She said as she killed one of the mini bosses.

  
  


Percy swallowed. Anything else. He could tell her the consequences of her wish (eventually), or he could... keep quiet. He could do what Von did. The waitress set the nachos in front of Blythe, and he blew out a breath. "How about... I tell you the last bit after our first battle together? We can go get some ice cream or something and I'll tell you the rest?"

  
  


Blythe looked up at her onion rings. She tasted the hot sauce and it was mild at best. She pulled out a bottle from her bag. "Okay." She poured her hot sauce over the onion rings before digging in. "Want one?"

  
  


He snagged one, and blinked in surprise at the spice. It'd been so long since he had anything spicy... he nods. "Oh yeah, that hits the spot."

  
  


Blythe nods. "This hot sauce was the only competence thing my mom can do. So Becca and I made sure we took the recipe when we left." She eats a few more before she adds. "Also Becca is growing California reapers so if you want something really spicy just ask."

  
  


"Oh, that sounds really good! I haven't been eating spicy stuff since I made my wish, I didn't realize I missed it." He laughed. "It's so good." He stole another onion ring.

  
  


"I don't think I could live without spicy stuff." Blythe beamed looking at Percy again. "Like if I was given the choice between eating only spicy foods or sweet foods-" She made a disgusted face. "-I would go for spicy food. Oh there's this Indian restaurant that will make me the spiciest vindaloo and its great."

  
  


"I'd have to pick sweet, just..." he sips at his hot chocolate again. "Something about it. But, if you get the chance, show me the Indian place? That sounds delicious!"

  
  


Blythe scrunched her face up and shook her head. "Yeah of course." She looked back at her game. "Its downtown a block or so from city hall. If you want extreme spice ask for the blythe special."

  
  


Percy laughed. "Blythe special? Got it." he finished off the hot chocolate. "City hall... near where the taco truck is?"

  
  


"Other way from the taco truck. Also I'm banned from said taco truck for drinking their hot sauce bottle to prove a point." Blythe grumbled the last part. "Someone says white girls can't handle spice and I'm just suffering to be trendy so I prove them wrong and I'm the one that got banned not the ass hat that said I would never understand spice." She glared at her switch and nuzzled a little into Flow.

  
  


Percy shook his head. "People these days, can't handle them." He stole another onion ring. He couldn't help it, they were good. "But that sounds amazing. Is there a video of it?

  
  


Blythe shrugged. "Becca might have one not sure." She grabbed some more onion rings. "People are confusing, like why am I seen as the weird one? Have they looked at themselves?" She snorted out a laugh.

  
  


He couldn't help but nod at that. "And me biting things, people think that's weird. But, like, other people work day jobs. That's the weird thing."

  
  


Blythe ate the last few onion rings. "True but jobs are still important it can make or break your life."

  
  


"Yeah, I get it. Still... I can't imagine being normal." He flashed a grin at her. "I'm over normal."

  
  


Blythe laughed. "Try never being normal and no one willing to understand why." It was easier for her to joke about her trauma instead of dwelling on it.

  
  


Percy offered her a fist to bump. "I get it. I didn't talk to people until i was like, 15. I was trapped in my house before then."

  
  


Blythe looked up and returned the fist bump. "Shit that sucks. Parents suck."

  
  


"Parents do suck." Percy agreed. "But then you become a magi, and then it's fine."

  
  


"Don't know about it being fine yet." Blythe bit at her lip not really wanting to deal with her parents ever. "It will be better once they leave Seaford." They kept trying to reach out to Blythe. She hadn't turned on her cell phone in a few days due to all the calls from her parents.

  
  


Percy nodded. "Well, if you need to have a 'happy they're gone' party, I'm always down. And moving into my girlfriend's mansion, so with her permission... party time?"

  
  


Blythe scrunched her nose at the idea of a party. But the mention of a mansion meant she could easily get out and be alone if need be. "Does she like video games?" She looked up with the most serious look.

  
  


"More than a thousand percent yes." He nodded solemnly. "Bebe loves them."

  
  


Blythe beamed. More magi that like video games? This was just getting better and better. "Then yes I'm down for a party."

  
  


Percy felt the relief creep into him. "And Luis and Sierra, they both like video games too. Well, Lu plays to spend time with us..."

  
  


Blythe sat down her switch for the first time since leaving the house that day. "Now Percy how many magi play video games? And how likely would it be to put together a smash tournament?" She clashed her hands together. She had been wanting to go to a smash tournament but hadn't had the chance yet. "Or any video game tournament?" She added on as an after thought.

  
  


Percy hummed as he thought. "I don't know about everyone else, who plays video games and who doesn't... but I think that would be really fucking cool. We've all been needing stuff to take our minds off of everything, and hanging out and playing some games would be perfect." He nodded seriously.

  
  


Blythe smiled and picked up her switch again. "Great! And maybe by then I'll have taught Eb and Flow how to play." She nuzzled her face into Flow's tail.

  
  


Percy studied Flow, then picked Eb up to drape him over his shoulders. "Perfect."

  
  


Blythe nodded and continued to play her game. "So anything else I need?" She was excited to be able to fight a witch.

  
  


He hummed. "I don't think so. I think you're good for now. Just don't forget what I said earlier, right?"

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Yeah of course."

  
  


Percy reached into his pants to grab his wallet and place some money on the table for their meal. "If it's okay with you, want to trade numbers before I head out?"

  
  


Blythe nodded and paused her game. "Hold on a second." She pulls out her cell phone and opens up the contact app. "What is it?" She didn't like handing over her cell to people. It bothered her for some reason and now was not the time for her to deal with that problem.

  
  


Percy rattled it off, then nodded. "I'll add you into my phone when you text me?"

  
  


Blythe entered in the number and quickly sent Percy a text saying hi with a emoji with its tongue stuck out. "Thanks!"

  
  


"You too, okay? I'll see you soon." He knocked on the table as he got up. "Wanna trade incubators? I can take her and you can have Eb?"

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Sure." She pulled Flow off her neck. "I'll tell you the rest of the game later Flow." She smiled at the incubator as she passed her off to Percy.

  
  


Percy let Eb slide into her hands from his own arm, picking Flow up with one hand before carefully slotting her against his chest. It always made him feel better when he could cuddle the incubators, and was no exception. "See ya!"

  
  


"See yeah!" Blythe smiled as she sat Eb around her neck and got up herself. Returning to her game and let the incubator guide her through the city well she played.


End file.
